Siege of Jacinto City
The Siege of Jacinto City was the turning point in the Locust War. With the Locust Horde suffering from massive losses and a damaged infrastructure from the Lightmass Offensive, the Horde decided that the only way to defeat the Humans was to attack their last bastion of hope: Jacinto City. With Skorge using the Riftworm to destroy the cities and military installations around Jacinto, the Horde was able to attack the North Gate Agricultural Depot and the water pipelines, depriving Jacinto of supplies. This lead the COG High Command to regroup and make a counterattack: Operation: Hollow Storm. Prelude to the Siege Premature Victory After the Lightmass Offensive, the Coalition forces began to drop their guard. Seizing the opportunity, they began much needed repairs on their dwindling resources and half of the Raven fleet was put in hangars for repair. However, the hopes of a victory proved premature. The Locust sunk the cities of Tollen and Montevado. Then, a massive Locust army began taking the COG-controlled farmland and the Stranded's looting left the COG unable to properly react to the Locust assault. The COG forces began to pull back toward Jacinto to prepare for an imminent siege. Riftworm Offensive Both Tollen and Montevado literally fell. They are sunk. These cities are once thought invulnerable due to the thick, impenetrable rock of the Jacinto Plateau being too hard for the Locust to breach. With the Locust slowly chipping away at the city's foundation, Jacinto itself was now threatened with the same fate as Tollen and Montevado, leaving Coalition High Command no other choice, but to organize a counteroffensive into the Locust heart: The Hollow. Beginning of the Siege Months after the Lightmass Offensive, the Locust began raiding the COG-controlled zones and attacking vital facilities such as the North Gate Agricultural Depot,Gears of War: Aspho Fields water pipelines and Jacinto's main military hospital. After the successful Evacuation of North Gate, the Locust troops laid siege to Jacinto City, pushing deeper into the city every day. Siege and Hollow Storm Urban Warfare The Locust forces entrenched themselves in Jacinto City and began moving into Cooper Street to attack the nearby hospital to raid supplies.Gears of War Bonus Disk The major Locust sinkhole was located near Cooper Street and the Locust forces are able to move the Grinders, Reavers and Maulers into the area, quickly making it a stronghold. Fighting for Cooper Street cost the Coalition heavy causalities and led to the fall of Pomeroy Depot. The nearby hospital was hit next, but the heavy air support and Delta Squad are able to drive them off. Counterattack before attacking Landown]] Since the Lightmass Offensive failed to kill the Locust Horde in the Hollows, Coalition High Command theorized that an attack on the Inner Hollows via Landown to destroy the Locust home front would end the war once and for all. The COG forces moved out of Jacinto and into the staging grounds for the Assault on Landown, taking heavy losses along the way. The Gears managed to capture Landown and enter the Inner Hollows by using the Grindlifts, bringing the Locust War to the Locust themselves. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events